Simian trypanosomiasis has been discovered in Indonesia, Malaysia, Thailand, India (Lucknow region and Kashmir-Jammu) and Taiwan. Human trypanosomiasis has been reported from Malaysia and India. The simian organisms have been isolated in culture and are being studied. Their possible relevance to human infections is receiving particular attention.